cwacharacterfandomcom-20200214-history
MasterPiston
"A Mandalorian is always a Mandalorian, no matter what happens, appart from traitors" - MasterPiston Early Life Piston grew up on a isolated Farm, on the surface of Maridun. His Farther was an ex-Mandalorian General and trained Piston up to become a future Mandalorian. His family was killed when the Separatists landed and claimed the planet. Even with his unique training, Piston couldn,t fight all of them. Piston made a tough decision and went out to find him self some Mandalorians to recruit him. The Mandalorians He tracked a group of brutal Mandalorians heading to the planet Felucia to continue a much loved sport known as 'Hunting' then requested to join up under the permission of his lost father. Once the Mandalorians approved that Piston would be a loyal Mandalorian he was asigned to a squad lead by Griff Thor (now Griffstorm Ordo) and Rage Ordor. The squad mained enjoyed hunting on the surface of Felucia due to the hich number of rasncors. The squad was later decleared inactive Mandalorian Clan Solus A few mounths after the closure of the old squad, Piston met up with griff again. Griff had a good idea to form a new squad using all the loyal members from the old squad to join. Piston was the first recruited member and became the first General in it. Sam fitts another of Griff's loyal followers joined later on to also recieve the rank General. Over the mounth the squad reched over sixty recruited members. The squad was later closed when someoone inside betrayed and tampered with the squad. Mandalorian Guild Piston was tested by Thorun Ordo to join the well known Mandalorian squad. After passing the test he become an official member and recieved the nickname 'Claw' from the squad mates. Piston's life in the squad came to a short end when Griffstorm Ordo requested him back into his newly formed squad. Mandalorian Ultra Assassins When Piston joined there was an total of twelve members in the squad. The squad's main way of enjoyment and working up the ranks is by going out on a squad hunt. This Mandalorian squad trains all the time to keep up the skill of all the loyam members this includes training courses and one on one duels. NOTE: The current leader of the squad is Griffstorm Ordo. NOTE: This list may not be updated and/or correct at certain times Current Members in squad: *Griffstorm Ordo (Leader) *Sam Fitts (General) *MasterPiston (General) *Terrafin Fisto (General) *Boba Trister (General) *Adin Lighniinggunner (General) *Bane Gonkwaker (General) *Bekk Aryxshocker (General) *Kai Battleninja (General) *Emma Blaster (General) *Maya Knight1 (General) *Shadow Darkstorm13 (General) *Jon lavabolt (Commander) *Scar Shadowninja (Commander) *Andrew Lavabolt (Commander) *Blaze Firemist (Commander) *Malik Shadeecho (Commander) *Redge Voidcreeper (Commander) *ween devinhub (Commander) *Rage Ordor (Trooper) *Aniken Awesomeness (Trooper) *Markus Rimmet (Trooper) *Embo Jackson (Trooper) *Stone Starcruiser (Trooper) *Aron Wookieeburst (Trooper) *Bobus Kabur (Trooper) *Borsk Graulcrier (Trooper) *Fenn Burnshooter (Trooper) *Jett Hyperspark (Trooper) *Kyp Firelander (Trooper) *Matt Prawler (Trooper) *RinQual Bactaslinger (Trooper) *Sara Dawn (Trooper) *Kyle Mashburn (Trooper) *Tiana huynh (Trooper) *Captain Laserseer (Trooper) The squad was removed and the loyal members joined with griff into the Aliit Solyc. Aliit Solyc The squad consists of about half of the original Mandalorian Ultra Assassins and rest from else where. The squad is a Mandalorin squad. The name means Clan/Tribe First from Mando'a to English. NOTE: Leader of squad is Talverd Skirata. Back with the Guild Piston left the Aliit Solyc to rejoin with the Mandalorian Guild. Even thought Piston had to take the test again it was no problem as he passed it once before. Just like the last time he was welcomed in by Thorun Ordo a General of the squad. Gear and Weapons Piston's favourite gear is a Elite Mandalorian helmet, Orange Mandalorian body armor, Orange Mandalorian gloves & Elite Mandalorian Boots. The weapons Piston uses is Cad banes Fugative Blaster, bossk's blaster rifle and Electro Staff collected on Carlac. image20130618-22-13-51.jpg|Piston at the Jedi Temple image20130618-22-25-08.jpg|On his battle ship image20130618-22-12-01.jpg|Hunting on Felucia image20130619-19-28-47.jpg|Piston on Ryloth leading the up coming invasion task force image20130628-18-47-22.jpg|New gear image20130620-08-56-09.jpg|Mandalorian clan solus on a mission image20130805-19-08-25.jpg|MasterPiston hunting gear image20130728-16-58-11.jpg|Piston on Maridun image20130817-16-56-45.jpg|Piston's dad Category:Mandalorian Category:The Mandalorian Guild Category:Mandalorian Guild Category:Mandalorian guild Category:Male Characters